Amor Entre Hermanos
by AnaBL2011
Summary: Amu es hija de Aruto y otra mujer.Ikuto es hijo de Souko y Aruto..Ikuto siempre ha sido sobreprotector con Amu.Despues de 10 años¿que pasara entre estos jovenes de 15 y 17 años?.¡Pasen y lean!Creo que es una mala historia,pero sean buenos y dejen reviews.
1. Nace Una Pequeña Niña

**DISCLAIMER : SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE.**

**ES PROPIEDAD DE PEACH-PIT.**

**¡AQUI ESTA MI NEVO FIC!**

**¡DISFRUTENLO!  
**

* * *

Pov Normal

Un hombre y una mujer de nombre Aruto Tsukiyomi y Souko Hoshina, estan casados y acaban de tener su primer hijo. Al que llaman,Ikuto...Después de 2 años del nacimiento de Ikuto... Aruto viajo al extranjero por trabajo. Ya en Francia, Aruto conocio a una mujer con la que tuvo una aventura accidental. Resultado de eso, nueve meses despues nació una pequeña niña, mitad francesa-mitad japonesa. Con ojos ambarinos y pelo rosado. Aruto no sabía que hacer, si llevarse consigo a la niña o dejarla allí en Francia con esa mujer. Sabía que si se la llevaba estaría en problemas,pero no podía dejar a su hija con esa mujer. Asi que decidio llevarsela consigo a Japón. Dos años después compró dos pasajes para él y para la niña que ya cumplía sus dos añitos. Ya en el aeropuerto,Aruto estaba sentado con su hija, a la que había llamado Amu.

Amu : Papá,¿a donde vamos?

Aruto (sonriendo) : Vamos a Japón, la tierra en la que nació papá.

Amu : ¿Y porque mi mamá no viene con nosotros?

El rostro de Aruto palidecio pero tenia que decirle algo a su hija, no le podía decir que su madre no se quiso hacer cargo de ella.

Aruto : Verás, Amu. Tu mamá esta incapacitada para viajar y no puede venir con nosotros.

Amu : Ya veo...¿Y alguien nos espera en Japón?

Aruto : Jejeje, lo sabrás pronto.

Ya en Japón, Souko junto con Ikuto esperaban a Aruto. Pero no se imaginaban que este vendría con una pequeña niña. Al verle llegar,Souko corrio hacia él y lo abrazó. Aún no se había percatado de la pequeña niña que habia detrás de él.

Aruto : Souko. Escuchame un momento. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Souko (preocupada) : ¿Que ocurre?

Aruto : Verás...es que...Sal, Amu...

Amu salió detrás de Aruto con tímidez,no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Solo podía estar quieta observando.

Souko : ¿Quien esta pequeña niña?

Aruto : Es mi hija.

Souko habrió los ojos como platos despues de oir esas palabras. Si,el acababa de decir "su hija". Souko no se lo podía creer, Aruto la habia traicicionado. En su mente pasaban preguntas como : ¿Debería escucharlo o salir corriendo?. Ikuto no decía nada pero se habia quedado sorprendido. Ahora tenia una hermana pequeña.

Souko : Tu...hija...dices...

Aruto : Souko, porfavor...reclamame a mi, la niña no tiene la culpa de nada. Porfavor, no le digas nada.

Souko : Ya sé que la niña no tiene la culpa de nada y no le diré nada. Pero,¿como fuiste capaz de serme infiel?

Aruto : Fue algo de una sola noche. Esa mujer me emborrachó,me dio algo. Y pasó,lo que pasó.

Souko : Entiendo,no fue algo que tu planeaste. ¿Verdad?

Aruto : Souko...

Souko : Esta bien, si fue una trampa que te hizo esa mujer, entonces no pasa nada. No fue tu culpa.

Aruto (sonriendo) : Souko...gracias...

Souko : Bueno, ¿como te llamas pequeña?

Amu : Amu...¡Tsukiyomi Amu!

Souko : Jajaja,ya veo...Bien Amu-chan. Yo soy la esposa de tu papá.

Amu : ¿La esposa?

Souko : Si. Y este chico es mi hijo...Ikuto. Es tu hermano.

Amu : ¿Mi hermano? ¿Tengo un hermano?

Souko : Si, jeje. Ikuto, saluda a tu hermana pequeña.

Ikuto (serio) : Mucho gusto, soy Ikuto, tu hermano mayor.

Amu : ¡S-Si! ¡M-Mucho gusto, soy Amu, tu hermana pequeña!

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

**¿LES GUSTO? SI LE HAS GUSTADO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.**

**¡PRONTO SUBIRÉ EL CAPITULO 2! ¡POR EL MOMENTO LES DEJO UN ADELANTO!  
**

**"Ikuto : Amu...esperame aquí. Volveré enseguida."**

**"Amu (dejando de llorar) : Si..."**

**"Aruto : ¡Ikuto! ¡Debes ser mas responsable con tu hermana!"**

**"Ikuto : Entendido...seré mas responsable."**

**"Amu : Onii-chan...**"

**¡ESO ES TODO POR AHORA!**

**¡CUIDENSE,ADIOS! ¡Y DEJEN REVIEWS!  
**


	2. ¡Sonríe Ikuto!

**DISCLAIMER : SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE.**

**ES PROPIEDAD DE PEACH-PIT.  
**

* * *

Pov Normal

Amu había empezado a vivir con su padre, su madrastra y su hermanastro. Era muy felíz con su nueva familia. Pero alguien en especial la ponia confusa...Ikuto. ¿Porque siempre estaba tan serio? ¿Porque nunca sonreía? ¿Podía ella hacer algo? Pasaron 3 años,Amu ya había cumplido 5 años e Ikuto 7. En todo ese tiempo nunca lo vio reirse como los demás. Ese día Ikuto se vio obligado a ir a comprar algunas cosas junto con Amu.

Las gente los veia pasar y se extrañaban diciendo "¿Que hacen unos niños pequeños saliendo a comprar comida?" o "Que padres tan irresponsables,mira que mandar a sus hijos solos a comprar" y tambien "Pobres niños, ¿serán hermanos?".

Amu, que escuchaba los murmullos de la gente y veía sus miradas de lastima...estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Ikuto se percató de ello y se la llevó rapido a un parque lejos de toda esa gente. Amu no dejaba de llorar y Ikuto no sabía que hacer.

Ikuto : Amu...esperame aquí. Volveré enseguida.

Amu (dejando de llorar) : Si...

Ikuto : Mientras tanto, ve a los columpios y juega un poco.

Amu : Vale...

Ikuto se fue y Amu se quedó sola. Ya en los columpios empezó a balancearse en ellos. Pero cerca de ahí habían unos niños que no parecian venir con buenas inteciones. Poco a poco se acercaron a ella y empezaron a molestarla. Ella se resistía pero ellos la empujaban.

Niño 1 : ¡Quitate de aquí!

Amu : ¡N-No!

Niño 2 (cogiendola del pelo) : ¡No te resistas!

Amu (llorando) : ¡Sueltame porfavor! ¡Buaaaa! ¡Onii-chaaaaan!

Niño 3 (riendo) : Jajaja, tu hermano no vendrá, jajaja.

Niño 2 : Miren sus rasgos,no creo que sea japonesa.

Niño 3 : ¡Cierto! ¡Es una extrangera!

Niño 1 : ¡Miren que fea es!

En eso, Ikuto ya había vuelto a parque y veía como molestaban a su hermana pequeña. Rapidamente salió corriendo hacia ellos. Y empezó a empujarlos. ¿Como se atrevían a molestar a su hermana? ¿Quienes se creían que eran? Por ningun motivo iba a dejar que la molestaran. Ikuto había ido a una tienda de peluches a comprarle uno a Amu para que dejara de llorar, pero al dejarla sola había empeorado las cosas.

Ikuto (empujandolos) : ¡Hey! ¡Alejensé de mi hermana!

Amu (escondiendose detrás de Ikuto) : ¡Onii-chan!

Niño 1 : ¡Rayos! ¡Vamonos de aquí!

Los niños salieron corriendo y Ikuto se puso delante de Amu. Esta lloraba sin parar. Ikuto hacía todo lo posible para calmarla, pero era imposible. Amu estaba muy asustada. Así que como ultimo recurso tomó el peluche que le había comprado y se lo entregó.

Ikuto (serio) : Toma Amu, es para ti.

Amu (dejando de llorar) : ¿Para mi?

Ikuto : Si...

Amu (sonriendo) : Waaaaa...¡Gracias, Onii-chan!

Ikuto (sonriendo por primera vez) : No es nada. Volvamos a casa.

Amu : ¡Si!

Cuando volvieron a casa, Aruto se avalanzó sobre Amu. Ni siquiera se fijó en Ikuto. ¿Que acaso el tambien no era su hijo? ¿Por que se preocupaba solo por la pequeña niña? Pero no podía hacer nada, sino la perjudicada sería Amu. Se sentiría culpable de que Aruto no le prestara atencion a él y se sentíria sola.

Aruto : ¡Amu! ¿¡Donde estabas! ¡Me tenías preocupado hija!

Amu : Lo siento,papá.

Aruto : ¡Ikuto! ¡Debes ser mas responsable con tu hermana!

Amu : ¡Te equivocas papá! ¡Fue mi-

Ikuto : Entendido...seré mas responsable.

Amu : Onii-chan...

Aruto : Eso es todo. Vayanse a su habitacion los dos.

Ikuto y Amu : Si...

Amu estaba triste por Ikuto. Pero el no mostraba ni el más mínimo sentimiento. Ni ganas de llorar, ni sufrimiento, ni dolor, nada. Pero lo hacía por su hermana. Por que la quería, en el fondo la quería mucho. ¿Pero era amor de hermano o algo más? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

**¡OS TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO!**

**¡NO PENSABA QUE ME DEJARÍAN 8 REVIEWS EN EL PRIMERO PINDIENDOME LA CONTI!**

**ASÍ QUE PENSÉ "¿PORQUE NO LOS COMPLAZCO Y SUBO YA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO?"**

**¡ASÍ QUE AQUI ESTA!**

**¡ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO!**

**¡ESO ES TODO!**

**¡HASTA LUEGOOO!  
**


	3. Visita a la familia Hoshina

**DISCLAIMER : SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE.**

**ES PROPIEDAD DE PEACH-PIT.  
**

* * *

Aruto y Souko habían planeado un viaje para visitar a la familia de su hermano : Souji Hoshina. Souko estaba ansiosa por ver a su hermano. Con ellos se habían llevado a Amu y a Ikuto para presentarlos. Debido a que Amu era solo hija de Aruto ellos fingirian que Amu tambien era hija de Souko. No había problema ya que ella casi nunca se contactaba con su hermano. Amu que estaba dormida en el regazo de Ikuto, se había despertado. Con solo 5 años era una niña muy lista y era muy dificil engañarla, pero era muy tierna y obediente aunque algo curiosa y preguntona.

Amu : Papá...

Aruto : ¿Que ocurre?

Amu : ¿Ya hemos llegado?

Aruto : Aún no.

Souko : Amu-chan.

Amu : ¿Eh? ¿Si, señora?

Souko : Jajaja, no me digas señora. Me hace sentir muy mayor.

Amu : Si.

Souko : Verás tengo algo que pedirte.

Amu : ¿Que es?

Souko : Necesito que cuando lleguemos digas que eres mi hija.

Amu : ¿Porque?

Souko : Si alguien se entera de que eres hija solo Aruto estariamos en un problema. Así que tenemos que decir que tambien eres hija mía.

Ikuto escuchaba la conversacion entre su madre y Amu. Y aunque no estaba deacuerdo con eso no podia decir o hacer nada ya que solo tenía siete años y para sus padres seguía siendo un niño. Ikuto le había tomado a Amu un gran cariño, un cariño que no parecía el cariño de un hermano y notaba que ella estaba incómoda con esa situacion así que le tomó la mano para que se tranquilizara. Amu lo miró sorprendida pero correspondio ese gesto. Ella tambien sentía algo muy especial por él.

Amu : Esta bien. Lo haré.

Souko : Tambien es necesario que me digas "mamá".

Amu (en shock) : ¿Eh?

Ikuto : ¿Amu?

Amu : ...

Souko : Pero porfavor entiende que es necesario.

Ikuto : ¡Madre! ¡Es suficien-

Amu : Acepto.

Ikuto : Amu.

Souko : Gracias Amu-chan.

Amu : De...nada...

Ya habían llegado a la casa. Amu estaba mas tranquila e intentaba sonreir. Todos salieron de la casa y fueron a recibirlos.

Souji : ¡Souko! ¡Aruto! ¡Bienvenidos!

Souko : Gracias hermano.

Aruto : ¿Como estas?

Souji : Bien gracias.

Amu y Ikuto estaban agarrados de la mano. Ikuto sentía que si la soltaba, esa fragil niña podría ser lastimada y no quería verla mal. Amu estaba con la cabeza mirando al suelo y su flequillo le tapaba los ojos.

Souko : ¿Y donde esta mi sobrina?

Souji : Ahora la llamo. ¡Utau!

Utau : ¡Aquí estoy papá!

Souko : ¡Waaaa! ¡Utau-chan,que linda estás!

Utau (sonriendo) : Gracias tía.

Souji : Souko.

Souko : ¿Que pasa?

Souji : Ese niño, yo se que es Ikuto. Pero, ¿quien es esa niña que el esta tomando de la mano?

Ikuto : Es mi hermana.

Souji : ¿¡Tuviste una hija!

Souko : Ejejejeje, si.

Souji : ¡Es muy linda! Pero...no parece japonesa...tiene rasgos extrangeros. Es pelo rosa y esos ojos ambares.

Souko (nerviosa) : Ya...es extraño ¿verdad?. Jejejeje...

Ikuto : Amu, vamos.

Amu : ¿Eh? Si,onii-chan.

Ikuto se llevó a Amu al patio trasero de la casa para que no se dieran cuenta de que no era hija de Souko. Utau lo miraba seria o mas bien celosa. ¿Desde cuando Ikuto se comportaba así con una chica?

Souji : Vaya, parece que se llevan muy bien.

Souko : Si, es cierto. Se llevan demasido bien, es raro.

Souji : No es raro. Son hermanos despues de todo. Venga entra.

Midori : He preparado una deliciosa cena.

Souko : ¿¡En serio! ¡Me encantan tus platos Midori!

Midori : ¡Me alegro!

Souko (caminando con Midori a la casa) : Me tienes que enseñar tu secreto.

Souji : Y así nuestras esposas se van...

Aruto : ...Y nos dejan solos.

Souji : En fin que se le va a hacer.

Aruto : Cierto, vamos.

Souji : Si.

Nadie sabía ni se imaginaba lo que pasaría entre Amu y Ikuto en el futuro,pero despues de visitar a la familia y regresar a casa...algo entre los dos niños había cambiando.

* * *

**¡KONNICHIWA!**

**¡ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE CAPITULO!**

**¡PRONTO SUBIRÉ EL CUARTO CAP!**

**¡ESPERENLO CON GANAS!**

**¡BYE BYE!  
**


	4. Años Después

**DISCLAIMER : SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE.**

**ES PROPIEDAD DE PEACH-PIT.  
**

* * *

Habían pasado ya 10 años. Ya Amu tenía 15 años y Ikuto 17. Amu estaba en secundaria y Ikuto en preparatoria. Pero se veían siempre a la hora del recreo y a la salida. Amu se había convertido en una hermosa joven de 15 años,decidida aunque algo tímida. Era alguien con quien era facil llevarse bien. Era justa y amaba cantar. En su instituto ya era hora de irse a casa y como siempre, Ikuto estaba en la puerta con su semblante serio y mirando al piso.

De él emanaba un aura negra y los estudiantes del instituto de Amu le temían, nunca se le acercaban. Solo las chicas lo miraban como un ídoloy hasta para las chicas que lo admiraban había un limite. Nunca nadie lo habia visto sonreir, solo a Amu le mostraba su sonrisa, ni siquiera a sus padres.

Rima : Geee...Hay esta tu hermano el asesino.

Amu : ¿A-Asesino? Jejeje,creo que estas exagerando Rima

Yaya : Amu. No creo que no te hayas dado cuenta del aura que negra que emana del cuerpo de tu hermano...Da miedo...

Amu (con una gota en la nuca) : E-Estoooo...¿es necesario que se escondan detrás de mi chicas?

Yaya : ¡Tu avanza!

Rima : ¡Nosotras te cubrimos!

Amu (suspirando) : Ahh...Hasta despues de las vacaciones...

Rima : Amu...¡Suerte con él!

Yaya : ¡Vuelve viva!

Amu : Por eso digo que estais exageran-

Ikuto : Amu.

Yaya y Rima : Geeeeee...¡Amu! ¡Buena suerte!

Amu : C-Chicas...Ahh...

Ikuto (serio) : ¿Cuanto tiempo planeas hacerme esperar?

Amu : Gomen ne, Onii-chan...jeje..

Ikuto (sonriendo) : Vamonos...

Amu : ¡Si!

Ya en casa, Souko acaba de terminar la comida y todos comienzan a cenar.

Aruto : Amu, Ikuto. ¿Que tal el ultimo dia de clases?

Amu : ¡Muy bien papá!

Ikuto : Normal, como siempre. Todos huyen de mí. El unico amigo que tengo es Tadase.

Amu : ¿Tadase? ¿Quien es ese?

Ikuto : Un amigo, ya lo he dicho ¿no?

Amu (con una gota en la nuca) : No necesitas ser tan sarcatisco onii-chan.

Ikuto : Hum...

Aruto : Chicos, ¿que os parece si estas vacaciones vamos a un hotel con piscina y playa?

Amu : ¿¡De verdad! ¡Por mi perfecto!

Ikuto : Si es lo que Amu quiere, por mi bien.

Souko : Será muy divertido, yo tambien me apunto.

Aruto : Muy bien pues entonces, estas vacaciones iremos a la playa. Nos iremos dentró de tres días asi que vayan haciendo las maletas.

Soulo,Ikuto y Amu : Si...

Ikuto : ¿Y a que hotel vamos a ir?

Aruto : Al Royal Garden, es un hotel muy prestigioso.

Amu : ¡Waaa! ¡Será la primera vez que este en un hotel así!

Todos estaban emocionados con ir al hotel, querian saber como era de prestigioso y elegante. Pero sobretodo se morían por saber que les esperaba en ese lugar tan fantastico. Amu estaba segura de que estas vacaciones serían una de las mejores de su vida.

* * *

**¡HOLAAAAAAA!**

**¡HE AQUÍ EL TAN ESPERADO CAPITULO 4 QUE TANTO ME PEDÍAIS!**

**PERDON POR HACERLOS ESPERAR,PERO NO ME LLEGABAN LAS IDEAS.**

**OS QUIERO COMUNICAR UNA COSA,NO SUBIRÉ MAS CAPITULOS HASTA QUE NO TERMINE LA HISTORIA EN MI ORDENADOR.**

**¡PERO SERÁ PRONTO ASÍ QUE ESPERENLO CON ANSIAS Y NO PIERDAN LAS ESPERANZAS!**

**¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE UTAU SE QUEDE CON IKUTO!**

**¡AQUI OS DEJO UN AVANCE!**

_**"Amu : ¡Papá!"**_ __

_**"Aruto (sonriendo) : ¿Que pasa?"**_

_**"Amu : ¡Quiero ir a la piscina! ¿Me acompañas?"**___

_**"Aruto : Dile a tu Ikuto que te acompañe."**_

_**" Ikuto (cogiendola del brazo) : ¡Detente"**_

___**"Amu : ¡Sueltame!"**_

_**"Amu : ..."**_

_**"Ikuto : Te amo.**_**"**

**¡ESO ES TODO!**

**¡BYE BYE!**


	5. Vacaciones y Confesiones

**DISCLAIMER : SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE.**

**ES PROPIEDAD DE PEACH-PIT  
**

* * *

Ya había llegado el día, todos habían hecho sus maletas. Ya en el hotel, se hospedaron en sus habitaciones, Aruto con Souko y Ikuto con Amu. Amu estaba muy feliz y Ikuto la observaba sonriendo, en el fondo la quería mucho y haría lo que fuera por ella. Pero no la miraba como su hermano mayor. Algo estaba cambiando entre los dos. Desde pequeños la habia sobreprotegido, no dejaba que nadie la molestará y se habia metido en varias peleas solo por defenderla.

Amu : ¡Papá!

Aruto (sonriendo) : ¿Que pasa?

Amu : ¡Quiero ir a la piscina! ¿Me acompañas?

Aruto : Lo siento, pero tengo que ayudar a Souko con las maletas ya que estaremos aqui tres meses.

Amu : Jooooo, yo quería ir...

Aruto : Dile a tu Ikuto que te acompañe.

Amu : ¡Cierto! ¿Donde está?

Aruto : Quien sabe...

Amu : ¡Iré a buscarlo!

Amu fue corriendo a buscarlo, aunque hubiera sido mejor que hubiera ido. Llegó a un rincón un poco alejado del hotel y lo vio,fue a llamarlo pero escucho algo que la dejó un poco impactada.

Ikuto (por teléfono) : Si, yo tambien te quiero. Cuidate, adíos.

Amu : A-Ahh...esto...

Ikuto (sorprendido) : Amu...

Amu : Lo siento...yo...esccuché algo que...no debí...escuchar...yo...¡Lo siento!

Ikuto : ¡Amu!

Amu corrió lo mas rapido que pudo, con lagrimas en los ojos. ¿Porque le dolían tanto esas palabras que acababa de escuchar? ¿Es porque eran para otra y no para ella? Ikuto la perseguía y la gente los veía extrañada.

Ikuto (cogiendola del brazo) : ¡Detente!

Amu : ¡Sueltame!

Ikuto : ¿¡Se puede saber que te pasa!

Amu : ¡Onii-chan dejáme!

Ikuto : ¡No hasta que no me expliques que te pasa!

Ikuto se llevo a Amu a un lugar apartado y le pidio una explicacion. Amu estaba llorando y temblando. Él no soportaba verla tan indefensa. Llevaba soportando algo por mucho tiempo y si la seguía viendo así de indenfensa no podría resistir por mas tiempo.

Amu (llorando) : ¿Que quieres? ¿Porque me trajiste aquí?

Ikuto :Quiero que me digas por saliste corriendo y porque estas llorando.

Amu : ¡Ni yo misma lo se!

Ikuto : ¿Era porque me oíste decirle "Te quiero" a otra mujer?

Amu (sorprendida) : P-Porque debería...importame eso...

Ikuto : ¿¡Fue por eso!

Amu : ¿¡Y que si lo fue! ¿¡Y que! ¡Nunca te he importado! ¡Solo me ves como una hermana pequeña y jamás te has dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti!

Ikuto : Tonta...jejeje.

Amu (sonrojada) : ¿¡D-De que te ríes!

Ikuto : No puedo creer que pienses que no me importas. Claro que me importas, y mucho. No solo como hermana, sino que tambien como mujer.

Amu : ¿Entonces quien era la mujer con la que estabas hablando?

Ikuto : Mi prima. Ella siempre ha estado enamorada de mi, y yo le digo que tambien la quiero para que me deje en paz.

Amu : Entonces...¿no es tu novia?

Ikuto : Tonta,claro que no. Ahora que se que tu tambien me quieres no tengo motivo para ocultartelo...

Amu : ...

Ikuto : Te amo.

Amu quedó sorprendida ante tales palabras. Nunca pensó que dos palñabras podrían tener tanto gran significado. Pero estaba feliz, estaba muy feliz. Despues de todo aunque Ikuto y Amu fueran hijos del mismo padre, no lo eran de la misma madre, por lo tanto solo son hermanastros.

Amu : Yo tambien te amo, Onii-chan...

Ikuto : No me llames "Onii-chan" cuando estemos solos.

Amu : Entonces...

Ikuto : Llamáme solo Ikuto.

Amu : I...Ikuto...

Ikuto (sonriendo) : Muy bien...

Amu : ¡Ikuto!

Ikuto y Amu compartieron un dulce beso. Accidentalmente Amu habrío un poco la boca y Ikuto aprovechó para besar a Amu con mas pasión. Puede que lo que hacían no estuviera del todo bien, pero no era ningun pecado. Ya tendrían tiempo para arrepentirse luego...si es que llegan a arrepentirse.

* * *

**¡HOLAAAAAAA!**

**¡YA OS TRAJE EL CAPITULO 5!**

**YA CASI TERMINO LA HISTORIA POR ESO PENSÉ QUE DEBERÍA SUBIR EL QUINTO CAPITULO**

**¡DISFRUTENLO Y DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**¡OOOS QUIEROOOO!**

**¡CUIDENSE,BESOS!**

**¡ADIOS!  
**


	6. Un Final Amoroso

**DISCLAIMER : SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE.**

**ES PROPIEDAD DE PEACH-PIT  
**

* * *

Ikuto y Amu regresaron donde estaban sus padres. Amu estaba sonrojada a más no poder y Ikuto al contrario mostraba su semblante serio de siempre. Aruto y Souko los miraban extrañados. Se preguntaban actuaban de forma tan rara. Y saltaron las preguntas.

Aruto : ¿Donde estaban?

Amu : Estuve un buen rato buscando a Ikuto,jejeje...

Aruto : Ya...¿Le pediste que te llevara a la piscina?

Amu : ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidó!

Aruto : Ya veo...mmm...

Amu (con una gota en la nuca) : Ejejejeje...

Aruto : ¡Ikuto!

Ikuto : ¿Que?

Aruto : Lleva a tu hermana a la piscina, yo tengo que ayudar a Souko con las maletas.

Ikuto : Esta bien.

Amu : Vamos,"onii-chan". Ejejeje...

Ikuto : Vamos... ¬¬

Ya lejos de ahí, Ikuto acorrala a Amu contra la pared y suelta una sonrisa traviesa, una sonrisa que su hermana pequeña nunca había visto.

Ikuto : ¿Que pretendias llamandome "Onii-chan" tan sarcasticamente delante de nuestros padres?

Amu : Jejeje, no se de que me hablas...

Ikuto : Hum,jaja...Lo sabrás ahora...

Amu : ¿A que te refie-

Amu no pudo terminar su frase porque Ikuto la besó inesperadamente. Fue toda una sorpresa pero le correspondio con todo su cariño. ¿Que tenía ese chico que la hacía sentir capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si puediera? No lo sabía, pero tampoco se iba quedar quieta sin saber nada. Con ese beso, Amu sentía estar flotando como una mariposa. Parecía un sueño que Ikuto le estuviera correspondiendo sus sentimientos, se sentía muy felíz. Tan feliz que no sabía como describir los miles de sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Amu (apartandolo) : ¡Ah! Ikuto para, nos pueden ver. Vamos a la piscina...

Ikuto : Dejame estar un rato mas así,por favor.

Amu : Pero nuestros padres pueden ver-

Ikuto : No nos verán, no te preocupes. Dejame abrazarte un poco más.

Amu : Si...

Y así permanecieron un buen rato, la gente que los veían pensaban que eran pareja y pasaban sonriendo. Pero ellos no le prestaban atencion a eso. Estaban en su propio mundo, un mundo que habian creado para los dos, un mundo donde podían compartir su amor. Un amor prohibido, pero eterno. No les importaba lo que la gente pensara, ni las criticas, ni la opinion de sus padres. Despues de todo no eran completamente hermanos.

Pasaron los años y Ikuto y Amu se habían casado. Habian tenido tres hijos, el mayor Kuuga 10 años de pelo azul y ojos zafiro como su padre, el mediano Yuki 6 años de pelo azul y ojos ambarinos y la pequeña Miku 5 años de pelo rosa y ojos zafiro. Todos vivian pacificamente en su hogar, sin disturbios ni discusiones. Todos felices disfrutando de su vida.

Sobre Utau, ella tambien se caso, conocio a un hombre en un viaje a Francia y tuvo dos hijos con él, Arashi 6 años y Airi 4 años.

Y asi todos fueron felices, siguieron con sus vidas y siguen adelante superando los problemas que se les iran presentado ahora y en el futuro. Fin

Miku : Wow, que linda historia mamá. Ahora entiendo porque papá y tu os quereís tanto. ¡Es tan romantico, kya!

Yuki : Eres tan pesada Miku, siempre diciendo "Kya Kya" y emocionandote tontamente.

Miku : ¿¡Como! ¡Y tu eres un antipatico y un amargado!

Yuki : ¿¡Que dices! ¡Una cabeza de tulipan como tu deberia aprender a respetar a su hermano mayor y ademas- !

Kuuga : ¡Yuki, Miku! ¡Ya basta de peleas!

Miku (Lanzandoze sobre Kuuga) : ¡Kuuga nii-sama! ¡Volviste muy rapido! ¿Donde esta papá?

Ikuto : Aqui estoy princesa.

Apenas Ikuto aparecio por la puerta Miku se lanzó sobre Ikuto, despues de todo adoraba a su padre y él la trataba como a una verdadera princesa. Además Ikuto siempre estaba de viaje debido a su orquestra.

Miku : ¡Papi te extrañe!

Ikuto : Yo tambien princesa.

Miku : Un dia me tienes que llevar de viaje junto con tu orquestra.

Ikuto : Eso seguro jajaja.

Amu los miraba tiernamente, disfrutando de la escena. Nunca imagino que sería tan feliz con Ikuto, que tendrian unos hijos maravillosos y que vivirian una vida llena de armonia y tranquilidad. Pero estaba aun mas feliz por cierta criatura que venia en camino, era una niña y Amu estaba en sus últimas semanas de embarazo. Amu no habia querido saber si seria niño o niña hasta despues de parto. Ikuto se acerco a Amu y la abrazo.

Ikuto : ¿Como estan mi reina y mi niña?

Amu : Estamos bien, pero creo que ya he roto aguas... ug...

Ikuto : ¿¡Como!

Amu : Me duele... ug

Kuuga : ¡Rapido papá! ¡Hay que llevarla al hospital!

Ya en el hospital. Horas despues Amu dio a luz a una hermosa niña, todos estaban con ella. Mientras Amu le cantaba una cancion de cuna a la niña, Ikuto la sostenia suavemente y con mucha delicadeza. Cuando la pequeña niña abrio sus ojos brillaron con un hermoso color miel y su pelito rosa resaltaba en la luz. A la pequeña niña la llamaron... Aika. Pasaron 8 años, Kuuga ya tenia 18 años, Yuki 15 y Miku 14 y la pequeña Aika cumplia ya sus ocho añitos y vivieron felices porfin. Ikuto y Amu estaban muy orgullosos de sus cuatro hijos. Y tambien tenian la vida que siempre habian soñado. Hoy, aun me acuerdo de esta historia y emociono. Le he agredecido muchas veces a mi madre Aika que me contara esta hermosa historia y me alegro de que mis abuelos Ikuto y Amu Tsukiyomi consiguieran ser felices. Y me comprometo a que yo, Kokone Mitsuhara, hija deToshiro Mitsuhara y Aika Mitsuhara/Tsukiyomi y nieta de Ikuto Tsukiyomi y Amu Tsukiyomi me encargare de transmitir esta historia de generacion en generacion.

FIN

* * *

**KONNICHIWA!**

**PIDO UN MILLON DE DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA.**

**SIN EMBARGO AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO.**

**ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, CREAN QUE ME DUELE TERMINAR UNA HISTORIA.**

**PERO BUENO, TODO LO QUE TIENE UN PRINCIPIO, TIENE UN FINAL Y ESTE ES EL MIO.**

**ESPERO QUE HAYAIS DISFRUTADO LA HISTORIA.**

**NOS VEMOS! CON NUEVOS PROYECTOS QUE TENGO EN MENTE!**

**BUENO, ESO ES TODO. **

**ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES POR AHORA... ¡PERO VOLVERE!**

**¡HASTA PRONTO!  
**


End file.
